


Addicted to Caffeine

by Blurry_Face



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, F/M, Kidnapping, My First Work in This Fandom, Overwatch Family, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurry_Face/pseuds/Blurry_Face
Summary: You're just a lonely girl working in a café when one day your whole world changes. Will you ever be able to uncover your cloudy past?





	Addicted to Caffeine

It was a cold winter day and you were on your way to work from your small apartment. You watched your breath from behind your scarf swirl into small puffs of smoke with your exhale like you were a small dragon. The sound of your feet crunching against the snow slowly faded as your eyes drifted up to the sky as you became lost in thought.

You stopped and looked around you. Left. Right. Behind. In front. There was no one else around, magnifying your feeling of being all alone.

You sighed and kept trudging on.

You weren’t always lonely like this. You used to be happy… loved… you used to care more… Now everything seemed like a big jumble of time that all just blurred together. No distinct moments just a continuous fog that kept brooding in your mind. You looked up to the sky again as a single tear ran down your cheek. It stung as it slowly started to freeze to your skin.

You remember that night. The night that everything, your mother, your father, even your unborn sibling, was taken away. They had come like a firestorm shooting everything in sight. It was a miracle you had even survived. The only other thing you could remember from that night was red. So much red, and the small gasping sound of your own breathing as you tried to stay conscious until help came.

Ever since that night you had become more of a recluse. You really didn’t go out much and honestly the only personal interaction you could handle were the short bursts of conversation that your job offered working at the local café. There was always the excuse of having to make a drink or clean the counter for the umptieth time that kept you out of most conversations outside of, “What can I get you today?” fake smile and all.

You huffed another billow of icy breath as you turned down the street which the café was located. It was funny. Even in the year 2076 people still needed that good old caffeine fix. Good thing you were pretty skilled with your hands. Always had been actually. Your coworkers poked fun at you and teasingly called you the coffee version of Tracer, the old Overwatch hero, and would say, “Cheers love th’espresso’s here!” while handing off your drinks to the customers.

Whenever they did that it made you feel a slight ping of sadness. You didn’t know why but you felt connected to the organisation, well, _former_ organisation. Whenever you heard the utterances of Overwatch or the fallen heroes by a passerby or a patron of the café, you felt this kinship and slight familiarity that you couldn’t place. You had tried to remember what the source of these feelings were in your foggy memories but that always ended up with you in tears and suffering from a painful migraine in a blanket burrito on the floor of your apartment. So, it was a no go for trying to remember that fateful night or your feelings towards Overwatch.

Before you knew it you were standing in front of the empty shell of the cafe. You entered and all the lights were out and the only noise was the small hum of the heat generator. You hated opening shift.

You shrugged off your coat and got the cafe ready for the day. You brewed two fresh pots of coffee and then happily placed new pastries out for display. You just finished tying your black apron that read your name in sparkly embroidered gold letters across the breast when the first patron was announced by the small jingling bell on the door.

“Hello sir what can I--” You were cut off as the man practically fell onto the counter.

“Oh my god! Are you okay!” You had never dealt with anything like this before. People don’t just come into a café and freaking keel over! What do you do? _Oh god it looks like he’s bleeding in his side based on where his hand is_. Did you have any gauze in the supply room? You were pretty sure that the bandaids in your purse weren’t gonna cut it. Fuck. 

You were about to reach out and help him up when you heard a strange noise. The hair on the back of your neck was just starting to raise when he shouted, “Get down!”

He tackled you behind the counter as the glass shattered in the windows. You looked around and saw a bullet hole right where your head used to be.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out some sort of canister. When he placed it on the ground it surround the two of you in a soft yellow glow. You didn’t know what it was but it made you feel calm and warm.

“Shit, didn’t think they’d follow me this far…”

You looked over to study him further. He was a tall man with a leather jacket that read the number seventy-six in large block font. His face was almost entirely covered by a visor which only left his eyebrows and a receding hairline uncovered.

“Umm excuse me--”

“Shhh! Don’t speak.” He peeked his head back over the counter only to be met with another strange sound, which you now knew was a sniper rifle. A bullet nearly grazed his head and he said, “Dammit! Okay, the front’s not an option with that purple witch there.”

You were officially freaking out. You were behind the counter with an injured vigilante guy with strange glowy things, bullets were flying at your heads, the café was wrecked, and your boss would probably kill you if this freaking sniper didn’t first. 

You were about to open your mouth again to ask this mystery man what was going on when a sudden feeling of dread and cold surrounded your body.

“Shit.”  

The mystery man jumped back over the counter. His movements swift from the healing energy of the emitter.

“You better go hide quick girly. Things are about to get messy.”

You went wide eyed as you tried to find a good place to hide. You finally decided to hide in the broom closet in the back room. Surely the offender would think nothing of a measly broom closet… Wouldn’t they? 

As you closed the door to your new hiding spot you heard snippets of the conversation that the vigilante was having with the intruder. 

“Hey Goldie Locks I—“

“That’s over now, you—“

“Well _Commander_ I don’t—“

“What you’re doing won’t help anyone _Gabriel!_ It won’t—“

Suddenly you heard the sound of two shotguns going off and the smell of pulse munitions filled your nose. You heard grunts and more shouting, that was scarily getting closer to your hiding spot.

_Fuck,_ you thought. You were not gonna die in the broom closet of a hole in the wall coffee shop! You took a deep breath to calm your nerves and slowly made your way out of the broom closet back towards the front counter.

You slowly crawled back behind the counter peeking over your shoulder to watch their fight unfold.

Honestly, it looked majestic. The man with the skull mask would wraith behind the soldier, the soldier skillfully turning and pivoting on his heel to avoid the blast all the while getting a few shots back at his opponent. If you didn’t know any better, which you didn’t, you’d honestly say that these two knew each other. Not in the general sense, like passing aggressors or strangers. But by the way their bodies moved together, you could tell that these men knew deeply about the other’s weaknesses, strengths. Information only years on the battlefield together could provide them.  

You were spooked out of you inquisitive trance when one of the soldier’s pulse shots went astray and nicked your shoulder causing you to curse loudly. You whimpered as you felt the warmth from the wound start to turn into a steady trickle. _Fucking asshole shot me!_ You pressed your other hand to your shoulder hoping to clot the blood flow before you lost too much.

 Your curse, however, got the unwanted attention of the other man who then started to cackle maniacally.

“Damn Boy Scout, your old eyes failing you?” The skull wearing man started walking towards you. "Your target's right here  _cabrón",_ one of his guns cockily rested on his shoulder as he pointed to his mask.

“Stop it Reaper. She’s not part of this. Your fight’s with me.”

The Reaper, as you now knew, cackled again and approached your cowering form. “I knew you liked the cookies, but don’t you think this is a little much, Blondie?”  He came closer and ran a clawed hand through your hair tucking a strand behind your ear.

“Come here to get your fix Caramel deLites?”

As he said this you could feel the wisps of wraith that came off him start to coil around your arms and legs.

“I said that’s enough! You!” he shouted, “Duck!!”

And with that you ducked like your life depended on it. Which… it did. You flinched as you felt the impact of his helix rockets hit Reaper in the back. The rockets left a sickly looking hole and you were horrified as you saw it slowly start to fill with tendrils of purple mist.

“You gettin’ an eyeful of the monster he made me _girl_?”

You quickly crawled away from Reaper as the rage that was seeping off of him was practically tangible.  

“Get back here you bitch! Nobody looks at me like that and gets away with it! I don’t want your pity!”

You acted fast and took the pots of coffee you had brewed earlier and threw them as hard as you could at Reaper’s encroaching form. The hot coffee and broken glass (now embedded in his side) seemed to have stalled him as the soldier jumped the counter and scooped you into his arms flinging his pulse rifle onto his back. He reached down into his pants and handed you a small handgun. 

“Do you know how to shoot?” 

You shook your head furiously as you held the gun in your trembling hands.

“Well you better learn quick because that blue witch does and she wants our heads. You’re on watch while I try to get us outta here. Stay vigilant and watch the rooftops. We’re gonna rush out the front. You ready?”

 You were about to shake your head “no” when the soldier ran into a full sprint, out the broken storefront of the coffee shop, and onto the street.

  _What the hell just happened!?_ You thought. _I just wanted it to be another boring day at work… What the hell did I just get myself into….._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Overwatch fanfic so please keep that in mind as you tear me apart in the comments :')
> 
> I appreciate all criticisms or comments you have and will try to respond to all questions/comments
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it \\(^-^)/
> 
> Translation note:  
> cabrón= dumbass


End file.
